


The Wedding and the Stupid Competition

by amycooper



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: A real shotgun wedding?, F/M, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla and Ronan wed, John's competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding and the Stupid Competition

"It is their custom to have a large party," Teyla didn't exactly shout, but she had to speak loudly over the gun fire. She took aim and took down a wraith.  
  
"It wasn't like that with my people. It was private, an agreement between the couple. They just made the decision and that is that." Ronan fired twice. Two wraiths hit the rock terrain. Teyla frowned.  
  
"It is this way with me people as well." Teyla fired three times. Three wraith fell.  
  
"Then are we agreed?" Ronan frowned, smiled slightly then fired at a tree limb above. It fell on three wraith, but the fourth managed to side step.  
  
Teyla shot it down then turned to Ronan. "Agreed," she said before kissing him.  


***

Rodney leaned to his side and fired several semi-wild shots. Two hit a wraith and it dropped. Rodney rolled back to the shelter of the large rock that he and John were pinned behind.  
John took aim and shot, taking down another charging wraith. "Damn. Ronan took down two with two shots."  
  
"But that's good!" Rodney reloaded his hand gun. Then he raised his hand above the rock and fired some shots without looking.  
  
"McKay, you're not going to hit anything like that." John fired twice, taking down two of the Wraith. Then watched Teyla fire and grunted in disapproval.  
  
"I'm not going to get hit this way. It still hurts from when you shot me!"  
  
"I said I was sorry!" John fired three times and smiled. Then watching Ronan, suddenly frowned. "Tree limbs are cheating."  
  
"Oh, _this_ stupid competition." Rodney rolled his eyes, peaked over the rock and shot down a wraith. He grinned happily.  
  
"Oh now they're..." John trailed off.  
  
"What?" Rodney asked.  
  
John leaned over grabbed Rodney and kissed him hard.  
  
"What!?" Rodney sputtered.  
  
"The stupid competition," John said with mock sheepishness.


End file.
